Companions (Origins)
} |name = Companions |icon = Ico Companion.png |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Companions are the people who will join The Warden on their journey through Ferelden. They have their own opinions and objectives and may ask for The Warden's help on quests of their own. Only three companions at a time can travel with The Warden, but a full party does not prevent The Warden from recruiting further companions. Once recruited, any companions not chosen to join the party will wait at camp. Companions who are not actively involved in the party will still receive XP and level up with the main character. Using the "auto level-up" option, they will level up automatically and choose default stats improvements depending on their class. Without auto level-up, the player levels them up the next time they are selected as an active party member. However, The Warden can make decisions which will result in a companion leaving, or even dying. If a companion leaves The Warden or dies, his or her equipment will be lost. Approval plays an important part in companion interaction. It changes based on plot decisions or gifts. High approval provides combat bonuses, the ability to have longer conversations, and possible romance options; low approval may lead a companion to desert you (see also, Companion Strategies). There are ten full companions in Dragon Age: Origins, and seven in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. In addition to the returning Oghren, six new companions are introduced in Awakening. A maximum of nine companions in Origins and six companions in Awakening will be able to complete the game with the player. Party Banter Companions will often to speak to each other about a variety of topics. There are specific locations where this banter can occur. *The bridge between the two halves of Lothering. *The bridges in Redcliffe Village, especially the one leading from the main square to a sort of corner where boats are tethered. *Near the entrance/exit of the Dalish Camp. *Just entering the Circle Tower. *Outside of Orzammar. *The bridge in Orzammar that leads to the Provings. *Caridin's Cross in the Deep Roads. *Near the entrance of Arl Eamon's Estate in Denerim. *Inside Wade's Emporium. Origins Companions :Legend: Indicates that a character has a companion quest. ::: Indicates that a character is romanceable. File:Alistair_Small.jpg| Alistair: A new Grey Warden File:Dog_Small.jpg| Dog: A Mabari war hound File:LelianaMini.png| Leliana: A Chantry sister File:Morrigan_Small.jpg| Morrigan: A Witch of the Wilds File:Oghren_Small.jpg| Oghren: A dwarven Berserker File:Shale Small.jpg| Shale: A dwarven war golem (DLC only) File:Sten_Small.jpg| Sten: A qunari warrior. File:WynneMini.png| Wynne: A senior enchanter from the Circle File:Zevran_Small.jpg| Zevran: An Antivan assassin File:LoghainMacTir.jpg| Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir }} Awakening companions File:Anders.png | Anders: An apostate mage. File:Justice.PNG| Justice: A trapped Fade Spirit File:MhairiNice.png| Mhairi: A Ferelden warrior. File:Nathaniel portrait.PNG| Nathaniel: A human rogue File:Oghren_Small.jpg| Oghren: A dwarven Berserker File:Sigrun.png | Sigrun: A dwarf rogue. File:VelannaNice.png | Velanna: A Dalish mage. Temporary Companions From Origins These companions typically join you during the beginning while you're in the Origin portion of the game. File:Daveth1.jpg| Daveth File:Teyrna Eleanor Cousland image.jpg| Teyrna Eleanor Cousland File:Fenarel.JPG| Fenarel File:Gilmore.png| Ser Gilmore File:Gorim.jpg| Gorim File:Irving image.jpg| Irving File:Ser Jory image.jpg| Jory File:Jowan.jpg| Jowan File:Leske image.jpg| Leske File:LilyProf43.jpg| Lily File:Dalish elf.jpg| Merrill File:NPC-Mouse.png| Mouse File:Soris image.jpg| Soris File:Tamlen image.jpg| Tamlen Category:Characters Category:Companions